Hot
by LadieLazarus
Summary: Remus watches Tonks clean the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Set during OotP.


Title: Hot

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Remus/Tonks

Rating: PG-15.. .some suggestive stuff but nothing hot and heavy...

Summary: A rare song!fic from me. I can't get this song out of my head in reference to these two... I can't explain it. It's on the muzak at work, and finally, I have something to put in my head that's better than retail when it plays. ;)

Set during Half-Blood Prince.

He would have known that she was at Number 12 even if enhanced lycanthropic senses couldn't smell her jasmine perfume from a mile away. No, Remus Lupin observed wryly as he opened the door, anyone could have heard Nymphadora Tonks singing her heart out, which she was doing with great enthusiasm, if not great ability, along to a song blasting from a muggle CD player propped precariously on the counter.

Remus didn't recognize the singer on the album. It was a woman, and not at all his typical preference of jazz or what Dora lovingly referred to as 'oldies'. Her singing was closer to screaming in Remus's opinion. However, if this type of music was what prompted the sight that currently waited for him in the kitchen, then he was inclined to support the young lady's music career indefinitely.

Nymphadora was cleaning the kitchen. That, in itself, was not quite enough to make Remus weak in the knees. After all, with Molly Weasley back at The Burrow until the end of the Christmas holidays, someone had to take over the cleaning and cooking, and Miss Tonks didn't mind making sure that her cousin was cared for.

However, the fact that the task was being performed in a tight, faded, and slightly shredded demin miniskirt worn over artfully torn fishnets was enough to make his brain stop functioning entirely.

Especially when he recalled that not even three days ago, before his monthly voyage to St. Mungo's, he had those trim and currently shimmying hips in his hands as he struggled to keep her upright after a particularly bad trip on the ever treacherous umbrella stand in the corridor. He had left his hands resting on her, at that point, leather clad lower half for a brief moment than was completely necessary, and she had smiled, blushing slightly in the dim light of the entryway. He had been preparing to remove them, with a hastily mumbled apology when she had placed pink-tipped hands over his and leaned forward so that purple tinted lips were milimeters from his ear, whispering, "You can touch me anytime you like, Remus."

The tone of her voice had made him shudder, but she showed no indication that she noticed. Instead, she had disengaged from him and sauntered into the kitchen where he could hear her giving Sirius a hard time about something or other from where he stood, rooted to the spot not quite believing what had just happened to him.

Fully back in the present, however, the tactical memory of touching Dora a few days ago was mixing with the visual sensation of watching her , as she bent into a lower cabinet in order to put some random knick-knack into its place, he found himself fascinated anew with this witch who was quickly occupying all of his spare thoughts. Although, you can hardly blame him considering the rest of today's typically Tonksian ensemble designed, as usual, with the obvious intention of attracting at least a moderate amount of attention.

The fishnet stockings that went with today's denim skirt were held up by black suspenders, the ends of which were visible below the short hem. The skirt itself was supported by a pair of black bracers that criss-crossed over the back of a very tight white button-down shirt, that appeared to end only halfway down her ribcage. The sleeves were rolled up, no doubt to facilitate cleaning, displaying an array of studded black and silver bracelets. They clanked and clicked against each other as she began to dance in earnest, singing at the top of her lungs. Looking around to make sure that Sirius was nowhere in sight, he allowed himself the small indulgence of watching her. After all, he may have been too old, poor, and dangerous to date Nymphadora Tonks, but he was not too anything to appreciate the fantastic tableau before him as he took it in like a starving man.

"You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop

It's so ridiculous

I can barely stop."

Her gyrations and vocal stylings would have probably simply been amusing were she not Nymphadora Tonks and he not Remus Lupin. However, things being as they were, Remus could feel his breathing become laboured as he squeezed the doorframe slightly harder than was probably necessary.

Then, as she returned to the task at hand, her position of leaning against the counter gave her the support for a rather complicated and yet highly interpretive set of movements that nearly caused Remus's legs to give out beneath him. He must have let out an involuntary groan because suddenly she turned, and the expression on her face made him find it suddenly ironic that he was the wolf of the two.

"Wotcher, Remus!" She said brightly, crossing the kitchen with a smile on her face, turning down the music on her way. "Tea?" She stood in front of the stove and put the kettle on, smirking at his inability to form words, although not mocking him openly.

"Umm.. Yes, Dora. Thank you." He hastily sat down at the table, suddenly glad for the cover that it's sturdy maple top provided, and hoped that she didn't ask him to stand for several more moments. She winked as she placed the tea in front of him, apparently all too aware of his predicament.

"So how was St. Mungo's?" She asked conversationally, as though the way that her hand grazed his as she reached for the sugar had not caused his forehead to break into a sudden sweat.

"A treat as ever." Remus took a shaky gulp of tea, nearly choking on the hot liquid. He attempted to force him brain to focus on something, anything, else than the expanse of flesh that her shirt was revealing both at the top and bottom.

"Well it's good to have you back." She smiled at him across the table and his heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you, Dora." He smiled back in what he hoped was not a predatory manner. He knew he failed when her eyes changed somehow turning greener in colour. He recognized that colour. It wasn't good. Remus started repeating his mantra in his mind. _Too old, too poor, too dangerous. Too old, too poor, too dangerous. _ But, he certainly didn't feel old. Not right now.

Presently, she stood, pushing her chair back from the table, and walked toward the door, taking her tea cup with her.

"Well I'm headed up to get some paperwork done in the library." She rolled her eyes. As she walked by him, she paused leaning down to speak into his ear, and Remus found himself pratically sitting on his hands to avoid touching her. "I meant what I said, Remus. Anytime you want." She pulled her head away from his ear, and leaned down, planting a kiss on his lips so faint that he wondered if it had happened at all. Then, she straightened and walked out of the kitchen. He wanted to watch her leave, but part of him couldn't remember how to turn his head to do it.

Instead, he buried his face in his hands, trying to remember the mantra that had flowed through his brain so easily only seconds before. The only thing he could seem to think was that, no matter how old, poor, or dangerous he might be, he was also in very big trouble.

"Hot" by Avril Lavigne

Ah, ah ah

You're so good to me baby, baby

I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around

I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed

I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound

I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud

Now you're in, and you can't get out

[Chorus]

You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop

It's so ridiculous

I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe

You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me baby, baby

You're so good to me baby, baby

I can make you feel all better, just take it in

And I can show you all the places you've never been

And I can make you say everything that you've never said

And I will let you do anything again and again

Now you're in, and you can't get out

[Chorus]

Kiss me gently

Always I know

Hold me, love me

Don't ever go

Ooh, yeah yeah

[Chorus X2]

You're so good

.com/watch?v=aVnl9QCfNyE


End file.
